Pre-ruin tea
by Kafi Mil
Summary: Menit-menit berharga milik Guren dan Shinya sebelum malam kehancuran. Jyuurokusai no Catastrophe AU! Warn inside.


Pre-ruin tea

Seraph of the End © Kagami Takaya

Story is mine!

Warning: shonen ai, typo(s), abal, etc

A/N:

Author nyasar di fandom OnS heuheu. Di sini umur Guren dan Shinya 16 tahun sama kayak yang di LN. Maybe a warn?: Banyak mengandung unsur-unsur spoiler di Light Novel-nya Guren.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Tertanggal 25 Desember saat itu. Suasana natal sore hari di Shibuya terasa mendominasi. Ada aroma-aroma yang khas seperti salju, cemara, dan sesuatu yang beraroma manis. Terdengar aneh, tapi natal juga punya pemandangan; gumpalan salju putih; lampu warna warni; orang-orang yang bersuka cita; juga aspek familiar yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Komposisi natal paling penting dari itu semua adalah suasana natal itu sendiri, substansi paling magis! Setiap tahun itu terjadi tetapi sekali lagi 'familiar namun sulit didefinisikan.' Bagai De javu, tapi mereka sendiri tahu kapan persisnya De javu itu terjadi. Natal selalu menjadi asing sehingga setiap tahunnya terus dirindukan, sekalipun itu adalah natal kesekian kalinya yang dirayakan.

Terutama jika sesuatu yang 'asing' itu menjadi hal terakhir yang sekiranya tidak akan terjadi lagi. Hal itulah yang sekarang tengah dirasakan oleh Guren dan Shinya. Ini adalah natal terakhir. Sebagai orang yang mengetahui bencana yang akan datang saat natal nanti, ini adalah menit-menit yang berat untuk mereka.

Guren merasa beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat dengan dengan memberitahukan rahasia akbar ini pada Shinya, walaupun sebelumnya ia ragu untuk mempercayainya. Guren tahu ada yang berubah pada diri Shinya saat ia memberitahukan hal ini. Seperti bukan Shinya yang biasanya, ia menjadi lebih banyak diam dan terlihat… murung? Bagaimanapun Shinya sulit ditebak, ia bisa menjadi terlihat bodoh lagi dalam beberapa saat, tapi di depan Guren ia tidak terlihat sedang menutupi emosinya. Guren juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, ya, aneh karena ia mau menerima ajakan Shinya untuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah Café. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sudut sebuah café dekat stasiun Shibuya.

Jam klasik di dinding café menunjukkan pukul 5.37 sore. Meja bundar berwarna coklat karamel menjadi pemisah jarak diantara keduanya. Uap panas mengepul dari dua cangkir teh merah di atas meja mereka. Sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak pelayan mengantarkan teh merah yang dipesan, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan. Keduanya terlihat menikmati keheningan ini, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Café saat itu sedang sepi, suatu suasana tenang yang yang jarang didapatkan dari sebuah café di tengah kota metropolis. Sesekali Shinya menghela napas, menghasilkan uap dari mulutnya. Guren maupun Shinya sepertinya merasa sayang untuk melewatkan suasana tenang yang nyaman di musim dingin ini.

 _Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

Shinya mengusap-usap telapak tangan di pangkuannya, jari-jarinya sedikit memerah kedinginan. Beberapa kali gerakan tangannya membentur pelan meja di atasnya, seolah tangannya akan membeku jika diam. Teh beriak kecil ketika meja bergetar pelan. Keduanya menatap keluar keluar kaca café, tapi atensi Guren lama-lama tertarik pada sosok di depannya yang terlihat menyatu dengan musim dingin. Shinya terlihat tertarik dengan salju di luar. Karena tidak ada tanda kalau Shinya akan berpaling kepadanya, maka Guren mulai meminum teh merahnya yang masih panas. Enak, tidak salah Shinya menyarankan meminum ini. Menyadari pergerakan Guren, Shinya mengalihkan pandangannnya dari kaca ke lawan minum tehnya, tapi tidak benar-benar menatap Guren.

"Kelihatannya aneh ya?" Shinya membuka pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum satir, pandangannya kemana-mana.

"Apanya?" Guren balik bertanya karena tidak mengerti perihal yang ditanyakan Shinya.

"Seperti, dunia sebentar lagi berakhir, tapi kita mengetahuinya dan mulai menatap orang-orang dengan perspektif baru. " Shinya menatap Guren, ada jeda sedikit darinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita menatap mereka kasihan juga sebal atau melihat mereka hanya sebatas sebuah objek kosong. Karena sebentar lagi dunia akan berakhir! Semuanya menjadi tidak lebih dari sebuah permen. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan kita juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun, haaah." Shinya langsung berbicara spontan pada apa yang ingin ia keluarkan dari dalam pikirannya.

Kalau tadi Guren berpikir Shinya menjadi diam, sekarang ia sudah kembali pada sifat aslinya. Guren tidak tahu kalau efeknya akan berpengaruh sebesar ini pada Shinya, ia terlihat terbebani dengan kenyataan kehancuran dunia.

"Ya, sebenarnya jika orang lain tahu pun itu tidak akan ada gunanya, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan lagi orang-orang dari organisasi sihir seperti milikku atau _Mikado no Oni_ sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dengan bencana ini." Guren membalas.

"Mungkin, kuharap begitu, tapi jika orang-orang tahu tentang kehancuran dunia, ketimbang putus asa mereka lebih tidak akan memercayainya." Shinya berujar sambil lalu menyesap tehnya. Ditengah tegukannya, Shinya seperti sadar sesuatu. Buru-buru ia menelan dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Oh ya! Aku senang loh, tahu kalau Guren mempercayakan hal ini kepadaku, kali ini Mahiru tidak menyuruhmu melakukannya 'kan?" Nada bicara Shinya terdengar riang. Walaupun terdengar begitu, Guren tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Shinya rasakan, apalagi ini menyangkut Mahiru. Sebagai balasan Guren hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kembali diam, fokus pada teh masing-masing. Guren melihat tangan Shinya yang memerah ditempel-tempelkannya pada badan cangkir, mencari kehangatan dari teh panasnya.

Entah mendapat dorongan aneh dari mana, Guren meraih tangan Shinya. Dingin. Seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Guren jadi membayangkan kalau saat kehancuran nanti Shinya akan mati. Hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Guren seperti tidak sadar akan tindakannya dan reaksi terkejut dari Shinya. Untuk beberapa saat tangan Shinya yang digenggam Guren hanya diam, benar-benar seperti dalam pikiran Guren jika nanti Shinya menjadi mayat. Shinya yang masih bingung dengan tindakan Guren mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Pasalnya ia tahu kalau Guren bukan tipe orang yang menyukai _skin ship_. Tapi tangannya terasa hangat sekarang, maka Shinya menautkan jarinya pada tangan kiri Guren yang terulur padanya. Gerakan lembut dari jari-jari Shinya menyadarkan Guren. Sudah terlambat untuk menyadari refleks tidak biasa dari dirinya sendiri saat ini, jarinya sudah bertautan erat dengan Shinya. Harus Guren akui kalau ini sangat nyaman, ia tidak ingin melepas tautan tangannya dengan Shinya. Tangan itu tidak terasa seperti mayat lagi sekarang.

Guren tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka bungkam dan saling bertautan tangan begini. Guren menatap keluar café, sementara Shinya dari tadi menutup matanya, terlihat menikmati kehangatan dari tangan Guren. Bisa Guren lihat dengan jelas rona merah tipis di pipi Shinya. Beberapa kali Shinya terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu ia membuka mata birunya perlahan. Ia menatap tautan tangannya dengan Guren, terlihat ragu Shinya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya yang satu lagi bergabung, mentransfer kehangatan.

Guren bisa melihat kalau Shinya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, terlihat netral dan tidak emosional seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya kini digenggam erat kedua tangan Shinya.

"Guren… saat malam nanti tetaplah bersamaku! Kita lihat sama-sama ketika kehancuran tiba." Shinya berkata dengan lugas namun nadanya lirih dan kata-katanya enteng sekali. Bukan seperti Shinya yang tadi.

Guren mengangguk, lalu menambahkan "Aku tidak berjanji." Guren mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Shinya saat mengatakannya. Shinya tidak bisa menjawab, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau kita tetap hidup." Lanjut Guren. Kata-katanya membuat Shinya tersenyum manis.

.

Mereka berdua kalut, tetapi berbagai perasaan dalam hati mereka mencoba menguatkan diri masing-masing. Bencana itu bukan akhir bagi mereka, tapi harapan untuk mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal di balik segala ambisi mereka terasa samar. Sekarang mereka akan mulai meniti kehidupan yang berbeda di jalan iblis menuju neraka.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari masih terlihat memercik di telan garis horizon sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. Setelah itu hanya bersisa dua set cangkir putih kosong di atas meja bundar coklat karamel dan puing-puing berselimut salju di petang esoknya.

* * *

End.

A/N:

Fanfic pertama di 2016! (/OwO)/

Saya merasa harus nulis sesuatu buat fandom yang indah ini :"D lalu jadilah pre ruin tea! Ini bisa dibilang pelampiasan dari rasa cinta saya ke GureShin /apaan/ walaupun gak terlalu nunjukin romancenya, dan lagi saya frustasi sama endingnya owari no seraph! Huhu WHERE IS SHINYA!?

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan~!

Thanks for reading!

Mind to Review?


End file.
